Sing, Kadaj, Sing
by TReddy
Summary: Kadaj, Cloud, Sephy, Yazoo and Loz are in a band and the authors get high on air. Please leave your sanity at the door unless you want to lose it here. pairing: CloudKadaj
1. Chapter 1

**Intro Chapter**

**A/N:**

TReddy: Welcome!

Cahni12: Greetings! X3

TReddy: We're going to start this Fic with a small explanation on what the Hell's going on.

Cahni12: Indeed.

Cloud: Great, we're being controlled by crazy people --

Kadaj: Might as well get used to it --;

TReddy: BWAHAHA - Indeed, for we are pro!

Cahni12: Pro enough to make you two love eachother X3

Cloud: OO/

Kadaj: WHAT! Oo

TReddy: BWAHAHA - anyway On to the explaning!

Cahni12: Of course.

Kadaj is the main singer in a band called Jenova's Children. The rest of the band consists of Kadaj's three brothers; Yazoo, Loz and Sephy. (Sephiroth: Call me sephy and you die! - Cahni12: Squee "Sephy!" glomps Sephy - Sephiroth: "AHHH, get it off! TT") (TReddy: "Okay then...") Plus there was Cloud, a good 'friend' to the brothers.

Everyone had their own place in the band: Yazoo played the keyboard, Laz played the drums while Cloud and Sephiroth played base.

They all lived in a protected area were they wouldn't get trampled by screaming fans and news reporters.

Cloud's pet chocobo, named Souba, provides the group's transportation when needed, although she is only friendly to Cloud and Kadaj.

Talking about pets, Kadaj has a creepy cat named Shiva, but I wont explane to much about her, you'll find out soon enough. (Cahni12: "Excelent..." Burns style )

The Security, who call themselves Turks (TReddy: "TURKEYS!") (Cahni12: "XD I swear we won't inturrupt as much later..." ) are in charge of keeping their residences fan and camera free.

**A/N:**

TReddy: Alright, I think that's enough info for now. Further explaning we be given if needed in later chapters. READ ON!

Cahni12: For those who question our sanity so far, you have nothing to worry about. We have no sanity to question.

Cloud: Damn straight!

Cahni12: No you're not.

TReddy shakes head with a sigh

Kadaj smirks

Cahni12: What's so funny miss? XD

Kadaj glares attacks Cahni12

TReddy speaks over the screams of pain: Please continue reading and remember to review! THANX!

_This fanfic has been written by two people - Cahni12 and TReddy. Be afraid, be very afraid. XP_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Cahni12: Tada! The first chapter X3

Treddy: You are all DOOMED

C12: They weren't before?

TR: … Oh yeah! Welcome back to our Doomed Imagination World X3

C12: Indeed, you are all doomed!

Cloud: Help!

Treddy laughs evilly.

TR: NO HELP CAN REACH YOU HERE! BWAHAHA-COOKIES!

C12: That is what happens when you join the dark side, you get cookies!

Kadaj comes over.

Kadaj: Get on with it you poor excuses for humans.

TR: But we aren't humans!

Kadaj: Whatever.

_Disclaimer: We don't own FFVII characters_

**Chapter 1 - Advent**

Kadaj sang on stage before a huge crowd of millions of Advent fans, cheering and screaming. He was basically bathing in the flashing lights and almost getting off on the song he was singing (TR: got that? ALMOST XD). Kadaj finished the song with a long dazzling and glass-shattering scream that made the fans squeal and yell with great pleasure and insanity, "I LOVE YOU! " "YOU ROX ME SOX!" "WHOO!" Suddenly the lights dimmed and Kadaj took in some air, pushing his hair from his eyes.

Yazoo flicked some switches on his keyboard, preparing the next, more calm song that lets Kadaj rest his voice a bit. The band began to play again and soon Kadaj had joined in with a low and sexy voice. Only one with a trained ear could notice that his voice was trying to give out, but Kadaj used it to make it even sexier. Eventually, the concert ended with a bang, leaving the fans with their moneys worth of memories of their favorite band.

Kadaj exited the stage and right away yoinked a bottle of water from the bands cooler. Cloud placed his guitar against the wall and headed over to Kadaj, " You really pushed yourself today (C12: Yeah, that's not all that wants to be pushed XD)." Kadaj shrugged and finished his water, "It's all good, the fans loved it."

Yazoo walked up to them and took a bottle for himself, taking a sip, "I thought you were going to jump into the crowd and screw the first fan you saw!"

Kadaj snorted, leaning against the wall casually, "Gee thanks, what a comment from the slut."

Yazoo smirked, crossing his arms with an evil looking in his eyes, "Look who's talking."

Cloud sighed, looking out the window at the hordes of screaming fans crowding the exit, "I bet Sephiroth is already looking for tonight's toy." Kadaj looks up at the ceiling, a far off look in his eyes, "Most likely" he said before muttering, "lucky ass." He sighed before excusing himself and headed off to the bathroom, deep in thought. Cloud remained silent, watching Kadaj leave with slightly hurt eyes. Not too long after Kadaj left, Sephiroth walked in with a girl on his arm. The girl was a slut, plain and simple, with a tight tube top and the miniest of mini skirts. She had dived into a vat of makeup, hair spray and blonde hair dye. Sephiroth looked at the rest of the group with a superior smugness about him, "Everyone, this is Lorissa (C12: To anyone who is named Lorissa, we are not implying anything so please take no offence and don't flame us for it). She is our vip for today." Cloud sighed, Sephiroth was always giving out "VIP" passes to girls, they always ended up in Sephy's bed not to long after.

"Hey Seph, you should give more of those out and get some for all of us." Loz said, as he smoothed back his gelled hair. Yazoo nodded, "Yeah, give some out for Loz here, he's desperate." he said with a smirk. Loz tossed his half empty water bottle at Yazoo, barely missing Kadaj as he walked back into the room. Kadaj raised an eyebrow at Loz before turning and glaring at Lorissa as he sat in a chair. Lorissa scanned the room before her eyes landed on Cloud and she squealed loudly, "OMG! Cloud!" Lorissa let go of Sephy's arm and dashed over to the blonde man, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cloud's look of absolute horror and disgust quickly morphed into an overly false, polite smile. Lorissa pressed her body against Cloud's, "you are sooo hot Cloud," she whispered, "I would much rather be your VIP instead." Cloud fought the urge to vomit as he shook his head, "No thank-you." he said. Lorissa lifter her face closer to his, "are you sure? I could fulfill ANY of your desires." It was all Cloud could do to not gag as the girls perfume hit him like a truck, "I'm sorry, I ... have other plans..." The girl looked horrified, "You have someone else don't you!" She screamed into Cloud's ear. Cloud winced, blushing slightly, "well... I ... that is to say..." he muttered glancing over at Kadaj. The singer had watched this horrifying display of courtship with a deadly look on his face.

' Who does this girl think she is?!' Kadaj thought to himself, as Lorissa tried to "persway" Cloud to take up her offer. He clenched his hands into fists, crushing the empty water battle he had been holding. Kadaj stood up and, after glaring at Cloud and Lorissa once more, stalked out of the room. He found his way into an empty room before he slid down the wall to the floor. He hugged his knees close to his chest and buried his face into his arms before letting the tears fall, shaking with silent sobs.

Back in the room, Cloud was struggling to disentangle himself from the fan girl (C12: They do seem to have that problem with us X3 ). Sephy had watched the two of them with a look that would have made anyone cringe. Yazoo finally had enough and stomped over to Lorissa, ripping her off Cloud. The girl cried out in surprise as she was tossed back at Sephiroth and landed in his arms. Lorissa glared at him, "What's your problem?! I'm busy!" she screeched loudly.

"Look, you either leave quietly or go have a whore night with Sephy already!" Yazoo snarled, his glare deadly. Lorissa glanced at Cloud, "but... Oh alright," she sighed before winking at Cloud, "see yeah sexy." Sephiroth led the girl out, passing Kadaj who had cleaned himself up and now looked as if he had never shed a tear. Kadaj glared at the two as the passed before heading to the rex room with the others. He arrived just in time to see Cloud dump the contents of a water bottle onto his neck and front. The wet clothing stuck to Cloud like a second skin, showing off his uber smexy body (C12: Is it hot in here or is that just him XD). Kadaj used all his willpower to not drool all over the carpet but it didn't stop him from staring. Cloud grimaced as the slut smell still wafted from his clothing, "damn, I'll never be able to wear this again!" he growled. Kadaj reluctantly brought himself back down to earth and he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going home, I'll see you guys later!" he called as he left, holding his jacket against his front in hopes of hiding his 'problem'. Yazoo smirked to himself, ' heh, I knew telling Cloud to wash the smell off, by dumping water on himself was a good idea X3.' Clouds looked over at Kadaj and smiled, "alright, see yeah! " he said, his clothes and skin still wet. Kadaj blushed slightly as he waved and left quickly, if he stayed any longer who knows what would have happened. Cloud watched him go, his eyes following every fluid motion of Kadaj's body. Yazoo smirked at the blonde, "He's a hard catch Cloud. You'll have to make the first move and make it a forceful one." Cloud started before glaring at Yazoo, blushing slightly.

Yazoo puts up his hands defensively, "What?! It's true, Cloud!" Loz nodded, "he's right dude, you're too obvious about it. For one thing, you don't do anything with women." Cloud smirked at Loz, "Oh yeah, you haven't been laid n so long you probably can't remember where you stick it!" Yazoo burst out laughing as Loz choked on his water, "Why you…!" Loz growled.

Yazoo calmed himself down as an idea appeared in his head, "If you can't get up and do it on your own, just picture this: You're in a dimly lit room and you're kneeling over Kadaj, staring down at his pleasured face. The only thing you can hear is his voice moaning your name and begging for more. That should get everything going." Cloud blushed deeply as the image and more floated through his head, giving him a 'problem' of his own. Loz grimaced, "Dude! I did not need to hear that about our little brother!" he cried. Yazoo crossed his arms as he looked over at his second oldest brother, "It's the only way to get into Cloud's thick head, Loz, live with it." Loz grimiced again, "eww."

Cloud sighed, "...It's not like I can go up to him and say 'hi, I really want to screw you so let's go to your room!'" Yazoo smirked at him, "No, but you can go up to him, pin him against the wall and ask what he would do if you told him you wanted to pound into his sexy ass right then and there. See were that ends up." Cloud blushed deeper, "Ya, that's much better..." he muttered, 'great, now I need a cold shower.' Cloud's head whined to him. During the conversation Loz had stuck his fingers in his ears and started chanting "lalala". Yazoo sighed again, " Look, Cloud, you won't get anywhere if you just stare at his ass all the way through a concert! You need to make a damn move!" Cloud blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "... am I that obvious?" he asked. Yazoo groaned in exasperation, "Oh my God you are dense! YES YOU'RE THAT OBVIOUS !" Cloud sighed, "... I'll have to think about it I guess..." he grabbed his jacket, "see ya later." he muttered before leaving.

Yazoo shook his head, "I swear, Cloud and Kadaj lost half of their braincells at the age of three..." he turned to Loz, "you, on the other hand, were born with none in the first place." Loz obviously didn't hear him as he still had his fingers in his ears and was still chanting. Yazoo chuckled to himself as he brabbed his own jacket and headed for the door. He playfully hit Loz on the head and left, laughing as Loz cried out, "AH! MY HAIR!"

Elsewhere, Kadaj finally arrived home and headed straight for his bedroom. Reaching his bed, he flopped ungracefully next to his cat, Shiva, waking her up. The cat stretched before crawling over to her owner and started rubbing against his arm. Kadaj sighed, "It's going to take forever to get my voice back to normal..." he muter in a raspy voice. The cat meowed sympitheticly before yawning cutely. Kadaj looked over at her and smiled, "y'know Shiva, you're the only sane friend I have." Shiva purred as she nuzzled against Kadaj's face and meowed her 'talk to me' meow. He sighed as he softly scratched Shiva behind the ears, "It's Cloud again... I swear he gets sexier everyday! You know what he did earlier?! He dumped his water bottle all over himself! God, if he does anything like that again I might just pounce him!" Shiva purred in understanding as Kadaj changed into navy blue, silk pj bottems and climbed into bed. She curled up next to him and cuddled close, still purring happily. Kadaj yawned and closed his eyes, he was soon swept into dreams about a certain blode, spiky haired man.

Not to far away, said man climbed out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around his waist, "damn, I hate cold showers..." Cloud muttered.

**A/N**

C12: Finally, whoo!

TR: WHEE! Happyness in our world! But our job isn't done! Still many chapters to go!

C12: Don't complain, you're not the one writing them!

TR: I wasn't complaining... I'm the one typing them out you fool!

C12: Twit.

TR: Jerk.

Kadaj: This could go on for a while...;;

C12: Moron.  
Cloud: Ya...

Kadaj sighs and wonders away.

TR: Bi-- Hey! Kadaj! Get back here! I'm not done with you!

TReddy runs after Kadaj and tackles him.

Cloud: You okay?

Kadaj: Ow... I think I've... broken something...

TReddy continues to snuggle Kadaj, giggling.

Cloud smiles at Kadaj.

Cloud: I don't think even Sephiroth could have taken that!

Sephiroth: I could too!

C12: SQUEEEEE

Cahni12 tackles Sephy.

Sephiroth: AH! MY SPLEEN!

TReddy is back to ... Somewhat normal.

TR: Welp, the end- of this chapter X3 Reveiw and get more sooner!

Sephy and Kadaj: MY SPINE!!

_**POLL We are having a disagreement on wether or not to have mpreg in this fanfic. IT'S UP TO YOU NOW!! MWAHAHAA!**_

_Do you wish there to be Mpreg? Yes or No (answer in reviews, don't give your reasons - we are lazy)_


	3. Chapter 3

_We own none of the FFVII/ FFVII: AC peoples, we just like to play around with them because we have nothing better to do._

**AN:**

C12: Be warned for we have returned!

TR: Yes, yes we have. We brought cookies!

C12: You always have cookies…

TR: NOT TRUE! I usually have pie

C12: … right… anyway here's chapter two, enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWO: I'm Watching You** (no really, we are XD )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj woke up late the next morning, stretching luxuriously before climbing out of bed, waking Shiva up as he did so. The cat stretch out her claws, yawning lazily before meowing a greeting to her owner. Kadaj smiled down at her, "morning to you too, Shiva. Let's get some breakfast, I don't know about you but I'm starved." Shiva meowed happily and loyally followed her master into the nearby kitchen. Kadaj put some hot water in the kettle and plugged it in before putting fresh cat food and water into Shiva's dish. The kettle whistled loudly, signaling that the water was boiled. Kadaj poured the water into a mug and made tea before filling a bowl with cold cereal. He carried his food out onto the veranda and sat down on one of the chairs, looking towards the building across from him. He smirked wickedly when he spotting movement in the top window and grabbed a large pair of binoculars from the table next to him. He peered through them in time to see Cloud moving around in the kitchen, wearing only a pair of black boxer shorts. Kadaj's eyes widened when Cloud reached up to grab something high on the shelf. Kadaj focused on Cloud's rear end as the muscles clenched enticingly, causing Kadaj to feel a bit uncomfortable. He put down the binoculars carefully, "Okay quick, think of something… Loz in a speedo, Loz in a … that's better." He sighed, now that his problem had been dealt with, he quickly picked up his cell and pressed speed-dial.

Cloud paused what he was doing as his cell phone rang loudly, the jingle indicating who was calling. Cloud reached over and picked it up, before it could vibrate off the counter, putting it to his ear, "Strife." He said, pretending to not know who it was.

"Well, hello there, Handsome." Cloud heard Kadaj purr on the other end, causing him to blush lightly. He mentally sighed, 'Why does he feel the need to torture me this early?' he grumbled in his head. He focused back to the phone, "Morning Kadaj, to what do I owe this pleasure so early on?" He asked, taking the comment as a playful banter. Kadaj frowned on his end, 'God! Doesn't he understand a flirt when he hears one?!' Outwardly he grinned, "Oh, nothing really, I'm just sitting out on the lanai in my silk P.J.'s, which flow luxuriously against my skin by the way. Besides, who wouldn't want to compliment you on such a nice view of you this morning? I had no idea you looked so damn sexy with that 'just got out of bed' hairstyle, you should keep it like that." Cloud blushed deeper, he really did not need another cold shower or, if that wouldn't work, he would have no choice but to jerk him self off and then take a shower. He heard Kadaj giggle girlishly, "Besides, who can resist watching you walk around in only your boxers and I must say, you have a very great build. The silver haired singer purred. Cloud sighed, "When will I learn that I need to buy some curtains." He moaned. Kadaj smirked, "Aw, don't get curtains; I'm really enjoying your morning show here. Curtains would block my view of your hot body." Cloud sighed, "Listen, I need to go visit someone soon and she'll kill me if I'm late." He said, moving away from the window into his room. Kadaj pouted, "Aw, no fair… alright. I'll let you off this time, you spoil sport. Bye then."

Cloud smiled slightly, "bye." He said and hung up the phone, glancing at his now unappetizingly cold breakfast. He sighed and got changed into a tight sleeveless black sweater and dark jeans before he left towards the stables. A black chocobo looked up as Cloud approached its pen, "Hey Souba, how are you this morning?" Cloud asked her as he stepped inside. Souba bobbed her head up and down happily, "Uwa! Uwa!" she hopped up and trotted up to Cloud as he filled her food and water. Cloud smiled at her as he finished. "Good to hear… listen, do you mind if I talk to you before you eat?" Souba crooned, nudging Cloud's head gently as her way of saying, "Of course I don't mind, what do you want to talk about" Cloud sighed as he petted Souba's head. "I got a call from Kadaj earlier and he started spouting off about all types of sexy things… It's getting harder everyday…" Souba shifter from foot to foot, making an annoyed sound as if to say " you twit." Cloud sighed, "It's not like I can say what I want to over the phone, it's far too impersonal but… When I try to say it to his face I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship over this…" Souba nudged Cloud's shoulder with her head and crooned, nibbling at his shirt gently. Cloud smiled at her as he patted her head, "Heh, you little brat… I'll come by later to take you out for a run okay?" Souba bounced up happily, "Uwa! Uwa!" She chirped excitedly before going over to eat. Cloud stepped out of the pen and made sure it was secure before going outside, heading towards the nearby store.

In Kadaj's apartment, said singer was wandering around randomly, "God, it's so bloody boring in this place…" he whined. Shiva's ears perked up and she dashed up to the window ledge and looked down. She spotted Cloud leaving the building across from them and meowed loudly, calling her owner over. Kadaj looked up from his wandering and moved over to his cat to peer out the window. He grinned evilly when he spotted Cloud, "Excellent work Shiva." He said as Cloud entered the store, "Your Cloudar just earned you a new collar." Shiva purred, watching as Kadaj ran into his room and dashed out fully dressed two seconds later. She rolled her little kitty eyes as her owner ran out the door, grabbing his leather jacket as he did.

Inside the store, Cloud picked up some colored curtains, trying to decide if they matched his rooms. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked back to see Kadaj grinning at him. Kadaj mentally laughed, "Well! Look what we have here!" He exclaimed, "I don't believe we've meet before." Kadaj grinned at the taller man. Cloud raised an eyebrow before grinning back, "I don't believe we have, sir. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cloud and you are…?" he held his hand out for the silver haired teen to take. Kadaj reached out, taking Cloud's hand and pulled him down before kissing him on the cheek.

"My, my, my Cloud… Is that vanilla axe I smell?" Kadaj asked, his breath ghosting over Cloud's ear and neck. Cloud barely suppressed a shudder, "Is it a crime to dress up a bit every once in a while?" Kadaj laughed slightly, "You know how to get to a guy's heart, you know that right?" he whispered huskily, licking Cloud's ear before pulling away. Cloud blushed, "So, why are you here?" he asked, managing to keep his voice steady. Kadaj's smile faltered slightly, "Oh, I just had to pick up something before going back for a long day of boredom." He answered. Cloud smiled at him, "Well, looks like we're in the same boat then." He said, shrugging. Kadaj raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling, "Oh really? Then don't hesitate to stop by." He walked over to the pet aisle smirking quickly before covering it up with a smile. Picking up a studded, blue cat collar, he waved at Cloud who grinned and waved back. Cloud glanced down at the curtains in his hand and put them back on the shelves, 'I think the curtains can wait.' Kadaj glanced over at Cloud as he paid for the collar and saw what Cloud put away. He grinned evilly, scaring the poor girl at the counter as she handed him his change. Kadaj looked over at Cloud as he opened the door to leave, "Hope to see you soon, Cloud." He called and the door closed behind him with a small ring.

Cloud stood there in silence, contemplating his options before shaking his head, 'I don't want to end up pouncing him.' He thought to himself.

"You damn well better be going." Yazoo said, popping up randomly behind Cloud, who jumped. Cloud whirled around to face Yazoo, "How the hell did you do that?!" He cried, a hand over his rapidly beating heart. Yazoo waved a hand dismissively, "That's unimportant right now. What is important is that you go over to his place a.s.a.p!" Cloud sighed, glancing back at the door longingly, "I would but…"

Kadaj opened the door and walked inside his home, heading straight for Shiva, who had yet to abandon her post on the window sill. The cat tore her eyes away from the shop across the street to greet her owner. Kadaj smiled at her as he pulled out his purchase, "Here you go, Doll, one new collar." He chimed, replacing her old collar with the new one. Shiva purred happily, rubbing her face against Kadaj's hand to how her affection. Kadaj giggled somewhat girlishly at her cuteness while he glanced out the window at the store below. His eyes narrowed once he noticed Yazoo talking to Cloud, "Oh great, what is that twit doing now?!" He growled. Shiva rolled her eyes but continued to watch Cloud with her almost unblinking stare.

Both jumped as someone suddenly knocked at the door, so loudly that they may have well been kicking it. Kadaj glared at the door before he stomped over to the abused wood and yanked it open harshly. Loz grinned at his obviously irritated little brother, "Hey bro." he said, waving happily. Kadaj crossed his arms in a huff, "You dimwit! You just gave me a heart attack!" He growled. Loz raised his hands up defensively, "Geez, sorry." He muttered before lowering his hands, "You were watching Strife again weren't you." Kadaj placed his hands on his hips, "For your information… yes, yes I was." He turned away and headed for the kitchen. Loz closed the door behind him as he entered, "Why don't you just save all of us the trouble and ask him out already?" he asked. Kadaj glanced back at him, "I won't ask him, HE has to ask me… I promised myself this and I refuse to break it." He said determinedly.

"Why don't you try being a bit more obvious." Loz said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Kadaj glared at him from the kitchen as he grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit basket and chucked it at Loz's head. His older brother caught it non-calamity and took a bite out of it. "Thanks." He said, his mouth full of food. Kadaj sighed, placing his hand on his hip, "Why are you here anyway?" he asked as Shiva shifted to get more comfortable. Loz swallowed his second bite of the apple, "Yazoo is talking to Strife." He said simply before taking another bite. Kadaj started digging around fore some junk food to snack on, "I noticed…" he mumbled monotonically.

"I just know that if I go over there I'd try to pounce him!" Cloud argued, blushing slightly. Yazoo raised an eyebrow, "What's so bad about that?" He asked, smirking at the embarrassed blonde in front of him. Cloud's blush deepened though his eyes displayed self loathing, "I could end up taking him against his will… I couldn't risk it." Yazoo smacked his forehead with his palm, "Okay, that's it! I'm going to say this because you're started to piss me off! Kadaj wants you to slam him into a wall and take his little ass as your own!" Cloud's eyes widened, "What?!" He cried, his heart speeding up. Yazoo growled, "How much clearer can I get?! He WANTS you! He's wanted you for the last three years now!" Cloud could only stare.

**AN:**

C12: OMG Finally! Dies

TR: Zzzz… Oh! Yay

Cloud: Hey! She's dead! We're free!

Kadaj: FREE!

Cloud: Lets run while we can!

TR: MWAHAHA!

Treddy ties them up.

Kadaj: AH!

Cloud: Crap…

TReddy uses a phoenix down on C12.

C12: Yay, thank-you TR Now we can continue our reign of doom!

Treddy lets out an evil laugh.

Cloud and Kadaj: Ah shit.

C12: We shall return with more insanity!

_Warning, this fanfic is written by two people... doom to all._


	4. Chapter 4

WE DON'T OWN THE FFVII:AC CHARACTERS! If we did, everything would be different! Trust us!

A/N We're back and the MPreg poll is officially closed! The final count is:

Adopt: one vote

No: Two votes

Yes: Three votes – And we have a winner!

This story will later contain mpreg.

TR: YAY! The next chapter is here! Read on fools!

o.o---------- ----------o.o

Chapter Three – When We First Met

Loz took one last bite from his apple and chucked it into the nearby trash can before looking at his little brother. He hated seeing Kadaj so miserable… it made him want to cry. He shook his head to clear it, "Maybe you should do something that gives him a better hint," he suggested. Kadaj growled in frustration, "How many more hints must I give him?! I've called him in the morning and said he was hot, I've commented on his vanilla axe plus licked his ear… and that was just this morning! I have been trying to get in his pants since he auditioned and that was three years ago!"

Loz shivered at the mental images that appeared, "Well… Cloud is a bit of a twit when it comes to things like this." He said. Kadaj sighed and ate another chip, thinking, "Maybe I should strip in front of him and tell him that there is an itch inside my ass and ask if he could scratch it without using his hands." He muttered. Unfortunately his older brother heard him and cried, "What is it with you two that gives me these images?!" Kadaj just smirked at him, "Aw, come on Loz. You know you like it!" he said before his smile fell and he continued to eat his snack.

Loz sighs, "Well… as cheery as this visit is, I've gotta go out soon and I need to get ready." Kadaj chucks his snack bag in the trash before sitting back down, "Alright then, see ya at rehearsal." Loz steps out the door before pausing and turning back to his brother, "Oh and just so you know, he's been watching your ass from the beginning." That said, the older brother closed the door, leaving a stunned Kadaj behind.

Kadaj continued to stare at the closed door as his mind wandered to when he and Cloud first met…

_ Flash Back _

_Kadaj sighed and leaned back in his chair as another musician auditioned for the band he and his brothers created. They had decided to name themselves "Advent", after their last names, although it would have been "The Advent Family" except it sounded way too similar to Loz's favorite show. They were good; Loz played drums, Yazoo played the keyboard, Sephy played base while Kadaj sang. However they seemed to be missing something so they recorded one of their songs and Yazoo added some different instruments to it until they discovered they needed a new guitarist. So they held this audition, even though Sephy didn't like the idea of someone having the same skills as himself. Kadaj bit back a groan, seemed Sephy had nothing to worry about at all because everyone who had auditioned had SUCKED! Kadaj would have given anything, ANYTHING for an ownsome/good looking guitar player. Little did he know that he would get his wish as Sephy called in the next person to try out. Kadaj didn't bother looking over at the new person, he just continued to count ceiling tiles out of boredom. Sephy looked at the new person over his clipboard, "Name?" he asked, his pen at the ready…_

"_Cloud Strife." The man answered in his slightly monotone voice as he carefully removed his guitar from its case and strung it over his shoulder. Sephy copied down the name before putting the clipboard and pen on the desk, "Well then, show us what you've got." Kadaj continued counting the ceiling tiles, '162, 163, 164, 16-…' his mind stopped when he heard one of his favorite songs being played, perfectly! He looked over at the person playing the song and his jaw dropped. This man was playing beautifully AND was drop dead gorgeous to boot! Kadaj watched as Cloud's muscles flexed deliciously as the man performed for them and could hardly contain himself from pouncing on such an exquisite specimen. He moved his eyes up to the spiky blonde hair that just begged to have a hand run through it. Focusing on the man's face, Kadaj could only stare as his eyes locked with the most captivatingly blue eyes that seem to stare into his soul. He continued to stare even as the eyes broke the contact with his own to concentrate on the audition._

_Yazoo glanced over at his younger brother, who was sitting next to him, and had to smile, 'hmm… seems like there was a bit of electricity in that look.' As Cloud finished his audition, Yazoo leaned over to his captivated little brother, "You might want to wipe that drool off your face if you want to make a good impression." He whispered, grinning Kadaj broke out of his dirty fantasy, taking a second to understand what his brother had said before quickly wiping the strand of saliva that had fallen from the corner of his mouth, blushing. Cloud finished his song and looked up at the four brothers, waiting._

_Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj applauded happily while Sephy continued to watch Cloud with slight distaste. Cloud removed his guitar from his shoulder and gently placed it back in its case before turning to the people in front of him. Soon, those who were applauding had stopped, "Would you mind leaving us your information so that we may contact you later?" Yazoo asked. At Cloud's affirmative nod, Yazoo handed Kadaj a small note pad and pencil before shoving him in the blonde's direction. Kadaj gulped before heading towards the waiting blonde, clutching the items against his chest nervously. He smiled at Cloud shyly as he handed everything to him and watched as he wrote down his contact information. _

"_You play really well," Kadaj said, staring at Clouds handsome features up close. Cloud's azure eyes flitted up to meet the sliver haired teen's own cat eyes before ducking his head, staring at the not pad, "Thanks" he muttered, his blonde spikes hiding his blush. Kadaj tilted his head to the side, wondering why on earth the spiky haired sex god in front of him was avoiding his gaze. Cloud finished writing his information down and silently handed it back to Kadaj. The boy watched as his blonde Adonis picked up his gear and left, the mans swaying hips attracting his eyes. Yazoo calmly walked over to Kadaj, yoinking the note pad, "Should we even bother continuing the audition? We obviously have our man." Sephiroth crossed his arms defiantly, "Who says we're choosing him?" He growled. Kadaj narrowed his eyes at his oldest brother, "Because he's the best player I've heard, he has good style and he's ho… ahem… besides, you only hate him because he plays as well as you can, if not better." Yazoo cleared his throat, sensing the family argument approaching, "Look, to keep things fair, I say we take a vote, all in favor of hiring Strife?" Kadaj's hand shot up eagerly, followed by Loz and Yazoo's soon after, "All apposed?" Sephiroth raised his hand. Yazoo smiled, "Looks like we have our man!" he announced and Kadaj inwardly cheered while giving Sephy a smug grin. The older narrowed his eyes at his young brother while Yazoo looked over the notepad, " … that's odd…" he muttered._

_Everyone turned to him, "What is?" Kadaj asked, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Cloud's information. Yazoo looked up at Kadaj, "There's no phone number… I was just going to call but all he put down was an address… or address'… I wonder why?" Kadaj took the notepad and looked it over, " … He might not have a phone… I'll go and tell him the news then."_

_That night found Kadaj walking down the street towards the address' Cloud had given them, watching the numbers as they passed. Soon he came upon the two buildings listed and stared at them, wondering how someone could live in two places. He walked up the steps of the closest building and checked the list of names for 'Strife'. Finding none he moved over to the other building and, after finding no 'Strife' on that list either, he started to get worried. Suddenly he heard the sound of a guitar drifting from the alleyway between the two buildings. Confused, he followed the music into the eerie darkness, unaware of the eyes that followed him. Going deeper still, he rounded a corner to find himself face to face with a man he'd never seen before. The man smiled at him all too politely, "Well now, what's a pretty thing like you doing here of all places, hm?" _

_Kadaj backed up as the man moved closer, "I-I'm looking for someone…" he said, not liking how the man was looking at him. The man smirked, "Well, I could get you through here safely… for a price." Kadaj's eyes widen and he turned to run in the opposite direction, but another man, who had snuck up behind him without him knowing, grabbed him and pinned his arms against his chest painfully. Kadaj struggled as the first man moved closer, "LET ME GO!" he yelled, terrified. The second man grinned at the first, "Can I have the first go this time, Brayden? Can I?" Brayden shook his head, "Of course not, you know the rules; You can have him once I'm done with him, Frank! Now held him still!" Kadaj teared up as Brayden started undoing the boy's jeans, "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Brayden smirked at him, "cry all you want, no one'll help you."_

"_Care to make a bet on that?"_

_Brayden froze and whirled around, "…why Cloud, what a pleasant surprise…" The blonde glared at the man, "Let him go." He growled dangerously. Brayden laughed nervously, "c'mon Cloud, buddy, can't we just have a little fun with-" Cloud interrupted him, "NOW." He snarled. Brayden's eyes narrowed, "…Fine." He turned and walked past Kadaj, "He won't always be around to protect you." He whispered to the boy before he disappeared around the corner. Frank released Kadaj and dashed off with his boss after taking one frightened look at Cloud's furious face. Once they were gone, Cloud turned to Kadaj, who had just finished redoing his jeans, "Are you all…" Kadaj launched himself into the other man's arms, tears streaming down his face. Cloud hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small, shaking form against his chest. Eventually the boy stopped crying, wiping his eyes without letting go of the taller man, "…I…I'm sorry about your shirt…" he whispered, glancing at cloud's wet shoulder. Cloud shook his head, "What matters is that you're safe… I'll walk you home…" Kadaj took his turn in shaking his head, "M-My home is far away, can I just stay with you tonight?" he gave Cloud a pleading look. Cloud remained silent before looking away, "… It's not the best place to stay, you'll be safer…" Kadaj clang to his shirt, "I don't want to go that far, I'm scared!" he teared up again as he looked at Cloud, "do… do you not like me? Is that why?"_

_Cloud blinked, "N-no, I just know you'll be safer at your home, I'll even walk you there to keep you safe. Does that sound ok?" Kadaj sniffed, "… I guess… I just don't see why I can't just stay with you…" Cloud sighed, "Because … my place is just as bad as here… if not worse." Kadaj's eyes widened in realization, "You… don't have a home?!" Cloud looked away, his bangs covering his eyes, "no… I don't…" He whispered, self loathing dripping from his voice. Kadaj thought for a moment before grabbing Cloud's arm, "You're going to stay with us!" He announced happily. Cloud blinked at him, "w-what?!" He whispered, "why would you want someone like me…"_

"_well, since you're in the band I don't see why not." Kadaj smiled at him, "besides, I want you to stay with me-us, stay with us." He blushed at the near miss. Cloud stared at him, making the boy blush deeper as he stared back into the older man's haunted yet kind eyes. Eventually Cloud nodded, "alright… Just let me get my guitar and we can get you home." Kadaj nodded, grinning like a cat who caught a very fat mouse, "Great." He said while his inner Kadaj beamed with glee. They walked around the corner that Cloud had appeared from and went over to Cloud's 'home'. The spiky haired blonde grabbed his guitar and slung it over his shoulder carefully before turning back to Kadaj, "let's go."_

_Yazoo paced back and forth in front of the door continuously muttering "he should be back by now, he should be back by now" under his breath. Sephy looked back at his younger brother from where he was watching TV, "calm down Yazoo, he's fine." Yazoo rounded on him, "Fine? FINE?!" I looked at a map and we just sent our feminine looking little brother to the bad part of town!" He cried._

_The door opened behind him and he spun around to see said brother walk in. Kadaj barely took two steps inside when he was dive bombed by a frantic Yazoo, "OMG! I was so worried!" Yazoo cried. Kadaj sighed, "I'm ok, I had a small run in with a couple rapists but…"_

"_A COUPLE WHAT??!!" The three brothers cried, those who were sitting leaping out of their seats and running over to Kadaj. The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Cloud here showed up just in time and saved me." He said blushing. Three sets of eyes looked behind Kadaj, only now noticing the nervous blonde standing there. Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, not used to the kind of scrutiny he was receiving from the family. Yazoo walked up to him and promptly enveloped him in a tight hug, "Thank you so much for saving our little brother!" Cloud blushed, "I-it was nothing… really." He muttered, completely embarrassed. Kadaj's eyes narrowed slightly, a pang of jealousy going through him at the sight of his older brother hugging HIS Cloud. Kadaj blinked, 'his Cloud'? Since when did Cloud officially become his? Yazoo let go of the blond and held out his hand, "My name is Yazoo by the way, Yazoo Advent and these are my brothers, Sephiroth, the oldest and Loz my twin, you already know Kadaj, our youngest, of course." Cloud nodded, "Nice to meet you all…" Kadaj moved next to the blonde, "Cloud is going to be staying with us for a while." He piped cheerfully. His brothers stared at him, "Absolutely not." Sephy growled, narrowing his eyes at the bewildered guitarist. Everyone turned to look at him, "Besides," Sephy continued, "Cloud has his own place he can stay, he has no reason to be here." Kadaj's eyes narrowed, "but he doesn't…"_

"_He's right…" Cloud interjected. Kadaj looked at him, completely confused, "but you…" Cloud turned away, "I should go… sorry to trouble you all." That said he stepped into the hallway and started walking. He made it halfway to the elevator before a smaller hand grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him. He turned to see Kadaj looking at him sadly, "why did you lie back there? If they knew you have nowhere to go they would let you stay." Cloud looked away, "… I don't want to be pitied… to be a charity case…. I'm obviously not welcome no matter the circumstances." Kadaj watched him sadly for a moment, " … Come on," he literally dragged Cloud back into his home, "either Cloud stays with us or I stay with him." He announced to his family. Cloud stared at him wide eyed, "Kadaj… you don't want that…" he whispered. Kadaj turned to him, smiling happily as he ignored Sephy's shocked face, " you saved my life, I should be able to do more to repay you but this is the best I can do…" Yazoo couldn't help but grin at his brother's actions, "I guess there's no way around it then," he said, falsely and overly dramatic before laughing, "Welcome to our home, Cloud." Kadaj grinned happily as Cloud nodded, "Thank-you." The blonde said, feeling a bit awkward. Sephy huffed, "Fine… he can stay on the couch but for tonight only." That said he strode into his room and all but slammed the door. Loz grinned at Cloud, "I think he likes you, he didn't break anything." The brother laughed while Cloud watched them, or rather he watched Kadaj._

_Later that night, Kadaj lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep as his mind continued to wander to a certain blonde who was just beyond his door. As the clock struck midnight he sighed and stood, deciding to get a midnight snack. He quickly opened his door, tiptoed out and into the kitchen. He switched on the light and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed another person sitting on the window sill. Cloud looked over at him, surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry… I'll just go…" Kadaj shook his head, blushing as he remembered he was only wearing silk pajama pants, "n-no, don't go!... would you like to join me for a midnight snack?"_

_Cloud nodded and soon they were both seated across from each other at the kitchen table, sharing a bowl of green grapes as Kadaj sipped his tea happily. They sat in relative silence for a while until, "How come you couldn't sleep?" Kadaj asked, popping a grape into his mouth. Cloud looked down at his folded hands, "… I'm just… not used to having a roof over my head I guess… I keep thinking that if I fell asleep I'd wake up back in the alley…" Kadaj smiled at him, "don't worry, you're not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it… and I do." Cloud nodded, "thanks…" he muttered, grabbing a handful of grapes from the bowl._

_Kadaj shook his head, "you don't have to thank me for anything, you saved my life and this is all I can do for you." Cloud looked down at his folded hands, "You don't have to, really…" Kadaj sighed, was he always so stubborn, "I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this cause I want to." Cloud looked up at him, smiling at Kadaj for the first time, causing the boy to blush as he smiled back._

_End Flashback_

Kadaj smiled to himself at the memory, Cloud had come a long way since that night and they had grown closer. He sighed, Cloud had given him so much; he saved his life, was his best friend, even helped convince his brothers that he was old enough to live by himself and yet… he wanted more from the blonde. He wanted Cloud to be his… his to hold, his to love. Most of all, he wanted Cloud's heart and to have the blonde touch him, taste him, make love to him. Kadaj wiped a tear from his eyes, there was no way that could ever happen. Cloud would never want him that way.

Shiva slept on his lap, purring as Kadaj pet her head gently as he began to wallow in self pity. Suddenly her ears twitched and she sat up, wide awake and staring at the window. Kadaj looked down at her, "What is it, Shiva?" he asked as she leapt off his lap and onto the window sill. She stared out the window for a moment before looking back at a curious Kadaj, meowing loudly.

Kadaj got up and walked to the window, wondering what got Shiva so worked up. His eyes widened as he saw Cloud leave the store and head straight for Kadaj's apartment building.

o.o---------- ----------o.o

A/N:  
C12, "holy crap, Finally!" dies from exhaustion.

TR, "yes… I agree! My hands are dead from typing for four hours straight!" dies with you.

Cloud pokes them with a stick, "hey, I think they really died!"

Kadaj, "Is this a blessing from higher beings?! Are we saved?!"

TR sits up, "Of course not, fool!"

Kadaj, "damn…"

C12, "you should know by now that nothing can stop us! NOTHING! Bwahahahahaaa! ... I'm okay."

TR, "yes... of course you are... Anyway! I'll take this moment to apologize- from both of us- on this chapter's long delay."

C12, "yes, many things have caused the delay, but this was made top priority during free time."

TR, "We both hope that you've enjoyed the chapter! More to come! The only way to stop more chapters is to kill us- good luck!"

C12, "You'll need it! XD"

There is no poll right now, but comments would be much loved! They always help with the speed of the writers, trust us.


	5. Chapter 5

_WE DON'T OWN THE FFVII:AC CHARACTERS__, just play around with them when we can!_

**A/N:**

C12: Aaand we're back!

TR: It's a miracle! Gasp! … Bored now.

C12: …Then maybe you want to write it out!

TR: hehehe, yes.

C12: So anyway, I would like to say that I am sorry for the wait, but life is getting in the way of my writing. So, although the chapter may take a while to be posted, we will not cancel the FanFiction without notice.

TR: Yes, believe it or not, we're nicer than that!

C12: So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

TR: Please enjoy!

O.O

**Chapter Four: Just to say I love you **

Kadaj's heart skipped a beat, "holy cream, he's actually coming over! SHIT!" He dashed into his room, removing his shirt and changed his pants hurriedly before running back to his living room. Quickly cleaning up the chip mess, he flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, giving him the appearance of being bored as his heart pounded in his chest. Meanwhile Cloud was steadily making his way up the stairs towards his friend's apartment, 'Ok, don't freak out.' He thought to himself, 'you're just going to say hi… and I love you. God I can't do this!' He paused on a small landing, 'but he must know I'm coming, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason his cat keeps watching me… alright, I swear this will only be a friendly visit, nothing else!' and with that he continued up the stairs with his new found determination.

Inside Kadaj's apartment the boy was starting to wonder what was taking Cloud so long to arrive, 'maybe he changed his mind,' he thought worriedly. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind someone was knocking at his door. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Kadaj all but leapt off the couch, making sure everything looked good especially himself, he was trying to entice the blonde after all, he headed for the door. Once there he schooled his features, no need to look desperate, and slowly opened the door to reveal the hot blonde.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly as they feel upon the sensually dressed, silver hair male who he'd like nothing more then to pin to the door frame and ravish senseless. Mentally shaking those thoughts from his mind he smiled at Kadaj, "Hey" he said in a low husky voice, 'oh great job, why don't you just tell him you want in his pants!' he mentally yelled at himself. 

Kadaj smiled provocatively and leaned against the door casually, he could tell the guitarist was turned on, "Cloud, so good to see you again, come in." he almost purred, stepping aside to let the blonde through.

Cloud nervously walked into the boy's home, as he tried to clean his head of 'certain' thoughts. Kadaj closed the door behind him, suddenly felling a bit nervous, "So… finally decided to stop by?" he asked, resisting the urge to cover up his chest. He inwardly berated himself for stating the obvious as Cloud turned his gorgeous cerulean eyes towards him.

The blonde smiled as he resisted the urge to stare at the boy's chest, "Looks like it," he laughed slightly as the nervous feeling in the room began to dissipate. Kadaj smiled back, his earlier discomfort forgotten, "well, I'm glad you did, I was starting to think I was going to die of boredom! So, want something to eat? Drink?" Cloud thought for a moment, "Tea would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble," he said.

Kadaj's smile grew happier, "Of course it isn't too much, I'm glad to know we think the same." He headed to the kitchen, "make yourself at home." Cloud thanked him and headed towards the living room, blushing slightly as he glanced into Kadaj's bedroom and noticed the bed's black silk sheets.

Kadaj filled the kettle with water and plugged it in before moving around, gathering the other items they would need.

Cloud sat on the black leather couch and immediately had a lapful of cat. Cloud smiled down at Shiva, "hey fluff-ball," he whispered, stroking the cat's soft fur affectionately. Shiva purred loudly, lavishing in the attention she was receiving from the man she monitored on a daily basis. Kadaj peered around the kitchen archway, laughing as he saw the two, "Shiva seems to like you a lot."

"Seems so," Cloud agreed as Shiva rolled onto her back, begging to have her tummy rubbed by the blonde. Kadaj went back to work as Shiva purred loud as Cloud granted her request. 

The silver haired singer poured the now hot water into the cups, "What do you take? Milk, sugar, bother or none?" he asked loud enough for Cloud to hear him. He smiled as Cloud called "both" over Shiva's continuous purring and he mixed the two ingredients into the tea happily. Cloud was finally here, with him, and there was no way he was letting this opportunity go the waste. He had to let Cloud know how he felt about him… even if it meant jeopardizing their friendship. Kadaj stared into the tea as old fears began to resurface within him, 'what… what if Cloud thinks I'm disgusting…hates me for loving him…' The boy paused at that thought, 'love?...do I really love him?' A smile began to form on his face as realization dawned on him, 'I do… I'm in love with Cloud…but…what if he doesn't love me…?' His eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of his Cloud hating him.

"The tea's getting cold you know."

Kadaj jumped, looking over at a smiling Cloud who had appeared in the doorway after Shiva let him go. The blonde frowned when he noticed the tears in the younger boy's eyes "are you alright?" Kadaj blushed and wiped the liquid away quickly, "y-yeah…I'm fine," he muttered, hating himself for letting Cloud see him crying. Next thing the boy knew he was pressed against Cloud's solid chest, the man's strong arms wrapped around his waist in a gentle hug. The singer couldn't help the smile that spread on his features as he hugged the man back, laying his head on his chest with a sigh on contentment. Cloud felt his heart rise at Kadaj's actions, he had dreamed of holding the boy this way since he first met him. All too soon Kadaj had to pull back before he did something he may later regret, "thanks… I needed that." He whispered, smiling up at Cloud. The taller man smiled back, "no problem… now, how about we have our tea," he said, gesturing at the neglected drinks. Kadaj laughed, "right, sorry about that," he handed Cloud his drink sheepishly. 

Soon they were both seated on the couch, happily talking and drinking their tea as Shiva begged for attention, having invaded Cloud's lap the moment he sat down.Kadaj knew he had to up the anti, the hug was nice but it was too friendly for his taste, he needed to turn the blonde on. He downed the last of his tea, excused himself to put it away and headed towards the kitchen, purposefully swaying his hips as he went.

Cloud's mouth dropped as his eyes followed Kadaj's rear, feeling aroused as the singer's pants slid a little further down his hips. Kadaj snuck a glimpse of Cloud as he turned into the kitchen and smirked when he saw the look on the guitarist's face, 'mission accomplished.'

Cloud shook his head, 'calm down, you can't jump him yet!' he stood and followed Kadaj into the kitchen with his own empty cup. Kadaj had begun washing his cup for later use and took Cloud's from his hands with a cute smile on his face. Cloud smiled back, watching the boy wash the two items, 'God, he is so adorable with a smile on his face…' he cleared his throat nervously as Kadaj began drying the cups, "Kadaj…?"

The singer turned to the blonde, "Yes Cloud?" he asked in the cutest voice he could muster. Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…after rehearsal tomorrow… would you like to…y'know…hang out for a bit?" He all but muttered.

Kadaj smiled brightly at his shy blonde, "I'd love too," he said, overjoyed that his love had finally asked him out. Cloud smiled happily, "Great, I'm sure Souba won't mind a bit more exercise," he said, inwardly doing a dance of happiness. Kadaj, doing a similar dance in his mind, put the now dry cups away, "So…what now?" Cloud thought for a moment, not coming up with anything that didn't involve doing dirty things to the hot singer in front of him.

Shiva trotted in, dragging her favorite mouse toy by the tail and stopped by Cloud's feet. The two men looked down at her questioningly as she batted the toy with her paw and looked back up at them expectantly. "I think she wants us to play with her," Cloud stated, smiling at the smaller boy. Kadaj laughed at the pleading look Shiva gave them, "alright Shiva, you win." He sighed in defeat, the smile on his face giving him away.

They moved into the living room and sat next to each other on the floor, moving the toy around for Shiva to attack. They laughed as the cat pounced on the mouse toy, rolling on her back as she happily gnawed on its head and tried to adorably maul it to dead. Kadaj looked over at Cloud as the guitarist held the toy over the cat's head. The singer loved the way his amazing blue eyes seemed to light up with every move the cat made and watched the tempting lips turn up into a smile. Cloud looked over at him, a smile on his face and Kadaj found himself giving into temptation. Without fully realizing what he was doing he had leaned over and kissed Cloud firmly on the lips.

O.O

**A/N:**

C12: TA DA!

TR: Wasn't it grand!

C12: And pro!

TR: Ah…so fuzzily inside…the happiness is whooshing inside me! … MAKE IT STOP!

C12: Ok! –Grabs swords-

TR! You know what, never mind. Now, off to write more crack!

C12: I do all the writing fool!

TR: … Sh! They don't need to know!

C12: …we say that every chapter –whaps TR- Pay attention!

TR: Owie! Yes ma'am!

C12: Now then, I will do what I can to speed up the writing to get some Cloud/Kadaj-ness for all you yaoi fans who want it!

TR: Yay! Yaoi is happiness! … but yes, till then – Byebye for now!

There is no poll right now, but comments would be much loved! They always help with the speed of the writers, trust us.


End file.
